ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Transformers: Legion Episodes
The list of Transformers: Legion. Season 1 # More Than Meet the Eye, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: When an army of robots know as the Decepticons attacked the planet Cybertron, an elite-trained Autobot named Optimus has find himself becoming a new Prime after he was saved by Zeta Prime who sarcifice himself. Than, he made a team know as Team Prime where they being huntind down the Decepticons after Megatron free his follow Decepticons; Shockwave, Starscream, Soundwave, DEmolishor, Over-Run, and Stormcould. Than, both of their ships were crashes by an giant meteorite crash land on Earth. Later in the present day, an lonely teenager named Spike Witwicky reawaken both the Autobots and the Decepticons. ## Introducing Characters: Optimus Prime, Breakaway, Bumblebee, Red Alert, Elita-One, Warpath, Zeta Prime, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Longarm, Strongarm, Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Soundwave, Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Demolishor, Over-Run, Stormcould, Spike Witwicky ## Guest Star: Peter Cellun as Zeta Prime # More Than Meet the Eye, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Carly Spencer, Mitchell "Mitch" Spencer, Pamela Spencer, Betty Spencer, Chip Chase, Professor Gerald Callahan # More Than Meet the Eye, Pt. 3 ## Synopsis: # Optimus' Destiny ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Darwin Patterson, Brina Sparks ## Guest Star: Peter Cellun as Zeta Prime # Is There a Red Alert in the House? ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: # Kidnapped! ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: # Operation: Bumblebee ## Synopsis: # Brain and Brawn ## Synopsis: # A Face from the Pasts ## Synopsis: When a Decepticon form Breakaway's pasts during the Great War named Lockdown come back to battles Breakaway which he also challenges Team Prime to a duel to the death when he captures Optimus which Breakaway told them that he would do its all by himself! Meanwhile, Spike and Carly try to helps Darwin to goes on a date with the girl of his dreams, Brina Sparks after she asks him out. ## Introducing Characters: Lockdown ## Guest Stars: James C. Mathis III as young Breakaway and Stephen Avell as Flashpoint # Elita-One's Challenges ## Synopsis: # Brotherly Loves ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Charactrs: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker # The Battles for Earth, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Astrotrain # The Battles for Earth, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: Season 2 # Flight in the Sky ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Jetfire, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream # Love is in the Air ## Synopsis: It's Valentin Day, Elita-One learn about the holiday and try to find something to give Optimus. However, the Decepticons decides to ruins Elita-One's surprise which she become really tricked off and decides to destroy the Decepticons. ## Trivia: Valentin Special # The Search for Spike's Parents ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Clancy Witwicky, Barbara Witwicky ## Trivia: # Aerialbots to the Rescue ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Silverbolt, Skydive, Air Raid, Slingshot, Fireflight, Airazor, Superion # Freaky ## Synopsis: # Build, Destroy, Build!, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Dirt Boss, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, Hook, Long Haul # Build, Destroy, Build!, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Wedge, Scavenger, Hightower, Heavy Lord, Landmile, Devastator, Landfile # Schooled # # Blast from the Past, Pt. 1 # Blast from the Past, Pt. 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # Six Mouth Later, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: # Six Mouth Later, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Six # Divide and Conquer, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: # Divide and Conquer, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: # # # # # # # # Finale, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: # Finale, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: # Finale, Pt. 3 ## Synopsis: # Finale, Pt. 4 ## Synopsis: Category:Billy2009 Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Lists of episodes Category:Transformers